Rise and Fall - Rage and Grace
by Don't fear the reaperXxX
Summary: Alison Deveraux has lived all her life on the run with only her brother. But after a tragic accident they move to La Push, Washington in hopes of finding safety in the small town. Alison isn't sure why her brother is so hell bent on staying but after a run in with the pack she understands. Can the wolves keep her safe from their demons? What happens when Jacob comes back home?
1. Prologue

_"I knew nothing but shadows and I thought them to be real." - Oscar Wilde_

**Prologue**

She couldn't breathe. That was the first thing she noticed as the fog slowly cleared from her mind. The air smelled horrible, humid, it stank of death. She tried taking large gulps of air as panic began to settle inside her but she couldn't breathe, it was like her lungs failed to receive her orders. Her hands were tied harshly behind her, the rope burning the skin on her wrists the more she struggled. Something wet and clingy was tied around her eyes, preventing her from seeing, the only of her five senses that was still of value to her were her ears, but even they were no use since there wasn't a sound to be heard. She let out a strangled cry, fear gripped her insides, she wanted to scream, to tear her hands out of the ropes, she wanted to do anything that would get her out of there but the more she struggled, more hopeless she felt. A muffled sound came from somewhere in her blindfolded darkness and all of a sudden a creaking noise filled the room making her go still. A voice rang out in the air followed by a menacing laugh and her blood froze. All of a sudden an onslaught of flashbacks raced through her mind. She was at home watching TV, alone because her brother had gone on his date, when all of a sudden she heard his voice, the same voice that was taunting her now. She remembered struggling, her abilities failing her at the time of his attack but she still fought.  
>"Well nice to see you're awake"<br>His voice once again rang out in the silence, taking her out of the memories. She felt his hand trace her face, his touch cold… dead. She squirmed in her place as she felt him fidget with the blindfold, pulling it off harshly. The moment she saw his face her heart stopped, she felt all the strength drain from her body, Elijah Kiowa, her father was no longer human. She didn't need to be a hunter to know he had turned into one of them; his once russet skin was a sickly pale color and his eyes were red. He looked like the man she had grown to fear but this fear was on a whole new level. He looked similar but so different at the same time, his hair was still a jet black, now a little shinier and he was still tall though slightly slumped but he looked like her father, sounded like him but the fangs that appeared every time he laughed at her shocked expression proved otherwise.  
>"What did you do?"<br>She asked still shocked, voice barely above a whisper. He let out another menacing laugh, crossing the room in the blink of an eye, stopping in front of a large wooden table that was placed next to the now closed door. He fiddled around with knives, blades and machetes, answering her without bothering to turn around. "We all do what we must"  
>"They were the ones who killed my mother, you're <em>wife<em>!"  
>She screamed in anger not believing that he had been capable of doing this to himself. Some part of her broke, the part that still had the slightest bit of faith that maybe someday everything would be okay, that he would forgive them for whatever wrong he thought they might've done, but seeing him as a <em>vampire<em> shattered all those hopes. He crossed the room with lightning speed and before she could turn away his cold hand forcefully grabbed her face, fingers digging into her cheeks painfully.  
>"You killed her! They took her because of you!"<br>He screamed into her face, spit flying out of his mouth. He let out a sharp laugh, seeming to snap out of his anger as if realizing something and set off again to the other side of the room speaking to himself, engrossed in his own conversation. Alison watched horrified as the man she once knew as one of the best hunters seemed lost in lunacy, his shoulders slumped forward, limping as he walked, from the injury Thomas had caused years ago during their first escape.  
>"Well you have me, so just kill me already"<br>She challenged the deranged man, breaking him out of his ramble as he looked over his shoulder at his daughter tied to the chair. He let out another sharp laugh, shaking his head feverishly.  
>"No, no, they have much better plans for you"<br>Alison wasn't sure who 'they' were but she sure as hell didn't want to find out. She felt helpless, incapable of anything, she had endured years of training but it all seemed worthless as she sat half naked, tied to the chair without a slight chance of escape. She could hear him whistling out his favorite tune as he messed with something she couldn't make out, his back turned to her so she began struggling against the ropes hopping to God they'd snap, her eyes never leaving her father.  
>"Just because they said I couldn't kill you doesn't mean I can't have a little fun right"<br>Elijah announced happily making Alison stop squirming as he turned around, something that resembled a rusty looking butchers knife in hand. She was sweating cold as he stalked towards her, the look of pure evil in his eyes startling her making the urge to scream all the more present.  
>"Now you'll know how much it hurt"<br>He assured her as he ran the tip of the knife against her collar bone. She knew he was referring to her mother, how much it hurt to have her snatched from them like that but any thought of her mother or the past were erased from her mind as he pushed the blade of the knife further into her skin, guiding it across her collar bone, pushing harder as he went. A scream erupted from her throat followed by his rough laugh as he dug the knife into her shoulder.

****  
>She was no longer certain what was real and what was her imagination as he continued to torture her, slipping in and out of consciousness as the pain became too much to bare. Her throat was hoarse from screaming, pleading at him to stop, she had begged for hours but now not a sound came out of her, she didn't have the strength. He had left her alone for now, some sort of pit stop before he continued to hurt her. She was vaguely aware that she had lost a lot of blood, most of it on the floor around her but she could no longer feel any of the cuts. She wasn't afraid to die anymore, she knew from his many mumbled conversations that he had a strict order not to kill her but that didn't matter, this was far worse than death. She was stuck thinking of her brother, wondering how his date had gone and ultimately feeling bad that it would be ruined the moment he found out she was gone. She felt guilty that she would be ruining his chance at a normal night, it was always her fault, she should've been more careful but she wasn't and so here she was. She could feel her eyes dropping, it was getting harder to stay awake, Elijah had somehow materialized beside her in the mist of her fogged mind, complaining about how she was dying, pulling at whatever was inside her arm. The next few moments were a blur of imagines and shouts, nothing really making sense to Alison as the lamely lit room suddenly became a burst of light, she could barely make out the figures rushing into the room. Shouting, she definitely remembered shouting though she couldn't recall any of the words and the last thing she saw before blacking out for good was her brothers worried green eyes, his hands shaking her awake and his voice calling out to her from what seemed like miles away but it all felt like too much and she could no longer will herself to stay awake so she let the darkness consume her.<p> 


	2. Broken Crown (Chap One)

_"Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns, it all cleans."  
><em>

**Chapter One**

Alison stood quietly, her eyes trained on the mirror in front of her, reflecting her image. She was angry, some of her anger edging towards her brother for keeping her from doing what she wanted but most part of that consuming anger was directed at her father… or better, who she used to call father.  
>"Come on Alibear, the movie's about to start."<br>Her brother's demanding voice called out to her from the living room. She let out a long sigh before almost dragging herself out of the bathroom. Quickly making her way towards the kitchen she grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the counter and made her way back out towards the living room. Thomas's large figure was sprawled on the couch, arm resting lazily above his eyes.  
>"Move over"<br>Alison ordered as she pushed his long legs off the couch, placing herself beside him, getting a warning groan in response. It was obvious that Alison was in one of her moods but Thomas ignored his sisters' grouchiness picking at the popcorn bowl in her lap and popping a few into his mouth. Her eyes were glued to the old box TV in front of them but he could see the strain in her jaw, the first sign of her evident frustration.  
>"Come on Ali, I'm doing this to protect you"<br>He tried, stretching his arms out to stroke her hair. She froze, her body stiffening as if expecting a blow making Thomas mentally cringe but as soon as his fingers found her hair, gently running through them, she relaxed. He knew that memories of what they had gone through still hunted her every waking moment because it hunted him too and even though they barely had physical scars to show their past, the emotional ones were enough and it was the fear that she'd have to go through all that again turning him into an over protective brother. He just wanted her safety.  
>"I know"<br>She pouted turning to face him. She knew that her brother was just trying to keep them alive and honestly she had no right to complain, it was all her fault. She snuggled into him as he let his arm fall on her shoulder, pulling her closer into the hug.  
>"But you still suck"<br>She informed, a slight smile pulling at her brothers' lips as he rolled his eyes at her. She wanted to be mad at him but she just couldn't, definitely not over something so pointless as a party, even if the host was Andrew O'Hare.  
>"Besides Ali, Friday's our thing"<br>He countered with a slight shove and now it was her turn to roll her eyes. It had become sort of an unspoken agreement that they'd spend Friday's watching old black and white movies, it was their time to 'bond' as Thomas always called it. Alison felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she read the text message with a smile on her face.

_Sucks you can't be here tonight =(_

Thomas rolled his eyes as he read the text over her shoulder and she slapped him playfully, pushing him away so she could answer Andrew.

_Yeah I know but I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to._

Came his quick response making Alison smile once again. She wasn't in love with Andrew, the thought never even crossed her mind, she wasn't built to love anyone that way but he was hot and she was almost always bored so he was just fun.  
>"Okay can you wipe that look of your face? It's traumatizing me."<br>She stuck her tongue out at her brother, shutting her phone off as she tucked it in her pocket again.  
>"What's better than spending Friday night with your hot older brother and grumpy mentor?"<br>He joked as Bobby Whitmore entered the room, beer bottle in hand making his way to his arm chair, smacking Thomas upside the head before sitting down. Alison let out a snort as she watched her brother dramatically rub the spot where Bobby had hit him before turning her attention towards the starting movie. The first scene of the silent movie had barely played through before they were interrupted by the door bell ringing.  
>"Did you guys order pizza?"<br>Bobby asked looking at the siblings but they both shuck their heads in union, identical frowns creasing their faces. Standing up, Bobby ordered them to stay in the living room as he picked up his knife from the center table and made his way out into the hall. Alison kneeled up in the couch facing the hallway curious as she waited for Bobby to come back. Thomas was poking her in the ribs annoyingly as her hands swatted him away when suddenly the silence was filled by a loud crash sounding through the house making both siblings shoot up in alert, legs running out towards the front door before they could even think. Alison felt a frightened gasp escape her lips as she saw Bobby slouched on the floor using a broken piece of wood to defend himself from the creature attacking him, the blade of his own knife stuck deep into his shoulder. Her mind barely had time to access the situation before her attention focused on the vampire, hands waving him off of Bobby and into the coat hanger behind them, impaling the dead creature into it.  
>"Behind you!"<br>Bobby shouted desperately but Alison couldn't break her attention from the pool of blood gathering around him as he struggled to stand. She was snapped out of her stupor as Thomas pushed her behind him protectively. A ripping sound echoed in her ear as a large, familiar dark grey wolf took Thomas's place, completely filling the hallway. Alison fell to her knees beside Bobby, her panicked eyes falling on the knife deep in his shoulder but before she had a chance to do anything she was yanked back by her hair. Her body soared through the air as her captor threw her backwards into the wall causing her to fall painfully into the small wooden table, breaking it to pieces. Fire seemed to erupt inside her head, black spots clouding her vision as she lay there motionless. She caught a glimpse of the person that had thrown her across the hallway, a pale almost perfect skinned man with large black eyes and red veins growing underneath them stood above her, reaching out to grab her but before he could touch her she held up her hand, trapping the beautifully terrifying creature and with a menacing snap of her fingers she broke his neck, his lifeless corpse falling to the ground with a thud. She could feel the power growing inside of her, gnawing at her stomach, burning in her veins and as two more vampires stepped in front of her she easily disintegrated them with a single look, their bodies turning to dust as she stepped over it. The sound of screeches and breaking furniture filled her ears but she couldn't focus on anything in particular, seeing red as she looked around. Bobby's pain filled scream broke through her mind making her snap her attention back to where he was. A vampire had sunken his teeth into his neck as he tried desperately to get him off and Alison sprinted towards him, picking up the sharpest object closest to her as she drove it through the vampires heart. Bobby let out a groan as she adjusted him back into a sitting position.  
>"I'm so sorry Bobby, I'm so sorry"<br>She pleaded, eyes blurring with tears as she looked at him. He ran a rough hand down her face, forcing out a smile as he took her whole face in.  
>"You have to leave"<br>He croaked out but Alison just shuck her head feverishly, there was no way in her right mind that she would leave Bobby behind.  
>"Get her out of here"<br>He screamed suddenly making Alison stumble back but before she could respond a pair of bloodied arms snaked around her waist pulling her away from Bobby's slumping form on the ground and out into the cold night's air. She screamed and begged for Thomas to let her go, to go back and get Bobby but no matter what she said he just kept on running. She screamed out Bobby's name over and over, kicking at her brother, she needed to go back and help him. She watched from afar as he pulled something out of his coat pocket, eyes locking with hers one last time, a smile playing at his bloody lips, vampires swarming at him before and ear splitting explosion sent both her and Thomas flying forward at the impact.  
>"No!"<br>She roared, scrambling to her feet as she darted towards the flaming house, getting no farther than a foot ahead before Thomas knocked her to the ground again.  
>"Alison stop, we have to go"<br>Thomas begged as he held her sobbing in his arms, her face covered in dirt, blood and tears. Tears stained his own dirty face as he stared ahead at the place he had called home just hours ago but they had to move before the others arrived, he had to get them as far away as possible from there and he knew just where to go. He pulled a catatonic Alison to her feet, dragging her behind him as he forced his legs to run. She just followed him, the sobs long gone, a hardened emptiness filling her chest as she watched her home be engulfed by flames, leaving her heart to burn with the house.


End file.
